


At Loose Ends

by alexcat



Series: August 2019 Drabbles [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 23:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20281714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Nebula wonders about her future.





	At Loose Ends

They were frail, these humans, but she liked them. They were kind, something she’d never encountered before. 

Nebula had never felt lonelier than she did watching them with one another. They touched and they laughed; shared their joy and they shared their sorrow. She’d watched them mourn Natasha and finally Stark. Stark’s mate had thanked her for saving him and bringing him home to her. 

She wasn’t sure what she would do after the war. She had no place to go, no one. 

Rocket asked her. “You coming?”

“Where?” 

“Out there. There’s money to make. People to annoy.” 

She went.

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
